Paid Date
by Kiwi-San
Summary: Ten years have passed since Voldemort fell and peace rested over the wizarding community. For the first eight years, she loved him and he loved her. The day of the wedding, he broke it off. Heartbroken, she left to the States.D&H!extended summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sense I really can't do anything on Harry Potter Idol until Scott sends me the 3rd chapter back with his responses, I decided to write another Draco/Hermione shipper. I hope you all like it. I personally love it so far which is rare because I rarely fall in love with my work...I don't know why; I just don't like my work...except this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...J.K. Rowling does...I dream about owning it though...hehehehehe**

**Extended Summary: Ten years have passed since Voldemort fell and peace rested over the wizarding community. For the first eight years, she loved him and he loved her. Then, the day of the wedding, he broke it off. Heart-broken, she left to the States, being lonely and miserable for two years. Then, she got a letter in the mail. Her cousin was getting married and the best man was her ex! To make her ex and her family believe she's been having a wonderful life, she pays a man to be her boyfriend for the weekend.**

* * *

A loud alarm went off in a beautiful condo apartment. The walls were a wondrous white; pictures of many silly things and plants were everywhere. The sun shone through the sliding glass doors that led out to a balcony. 

Hermione Granger quickly turned off the alarm and jumped out of bed and into the shower with her bathrobe. She was brushing her teeth when the doorbell rang. She quickly spit and rinsed, pulled on her bathrobe, and rushed to the door.

A tall and quite handsome (although Hermione would never admit it aloud) man was leaning against the doorframe. His bleach blonde hair fell slightly into his barely visible gray eyes. He looked up when the door opened and smirked, but it was gentler than it was when they were in school together.

"You're early…I haven't even got dressed or ate breakfast yet," said Hermione. She crossed her arms over her chest. Her wet hair was put up in a towel and her brown eyes looked up to meet his.

"Yeah, I know…so why did you, of all people, ask me, of all people, to come here?" asked Draco Malfoy. He walked inside and sat down on one of the barstools. "I know we set aside out differences after the war. Well, kinda at least."

"Hold that thought, I'm going to go get dressed first, then we can talk," said Hermione. Without giving him a chance to say anything, she went to her room, closing the door of course, to go get changed. She came back twenty minutes later in a black knee length skirt and a hot pink and back horizontal stripped shirt. She had magically dried her hair and pulled half of it into a ponytail and tied it with a pink ribbon.

"So, what's up?" asked Draco. "Why did you ask me to come all the way to New York from London for?" The day she wrote to him, he responded back. He wasn't sure why he came, but he's here now and nothing could really change that.

"I know we don't get along like the best of friends and I am happy that you came. Honestly, I don't know why I asked you here…but Victor Krum is off doing Quidditch or I would have asked him," said Hermione. She poured them both some tea and sat down next to him. Hermione looked at him, straight in the eyes. "This is going to sound so stupid."

"Well, get on with it. I'd like to hear something stupid come out of your mouth, Hermione Granger," chuckled Draco. Hermione shot him a glare and rolled her eyes. "I kid. I kid. Now, what is it?"

"I don't know if you know, but me and Ron Weasley had a horrible break-up," said Hermione. Seeing his confused look, she decided to tell him what had happened. "Well, me and him were dating for eight years after the war. Then, two years ago, he left me on our wedding day." Hermione paused for a moment and looked at him.

"Really?" blinked Draco. Hermione nodded. "What a bastard. Did he say why? Or give you an explanation?" He stared at her in disbelief. Her fiancée dumped her on their wedding day!

"He didn't say."

"Is that why you left London?"

"Yeah. I couldn't stand everyone talking and whatever, so I left," said Hermione. "A couple days ago…I got a letter from my cousin Kelsey…she's getting married to Harry-"

"Potter isn't marrying Weaslette?"

"No…she moved to France and got married there five years ago…I'm not to sure on the details. Harry doesn't like to talk about it," replied Hermione. "As I was saying, my cousin is getting married to Harry in six days... this Sunday… and the best man is Ron."

"Doesn't Potter know what happened between you and his best man?" asked Draco. He took a sip of his tea.

"Yeah, but we're all still friends…well, not me and Ron, not really…I haven't seen them in two years, so I don't know…but Harry and Ron and best friends. I mean, no one was going to go tell Harry that Ron shouldn't be the best man. That's just rude," said Hermione. She took a deep breath. "This is going to sound stupid and you probably won't agree to it…I don't even know why I decided to ask you."

"Try me."

"Well, I don't want to go back alone. I don't want Ron to think I have been single for two years and I want him to think that he lost someone incredible…so… I was wondering if you'd pretend to be my boyfriend…just for the weekend…" slowly said Hermione. Draco looked at her as if she were insane. "Oh, I knew it…you're looking at me like I'm stupid. I shouldn't have asked you…"

"What's in the for me?"

Hermione looked up at him. "I had a feeling you would say something like that so…I'll give you six thousand galleons."

"You have a deal, my dear,"

"What?"

"I'll pretend to be your boyfriend and make that bastard feel like he lost the best thing in the world," said Draco. Hermione's eyes grew wide. "I don't have anything else to do and this sounds like so much fun."

"Seriously? I know we aren't hating on each other and we aren't really friends…so why are you helping me?" asked Hermione. She looked down at her cup and glided her finger along the edges.

"I know we rarely talk and all, but no women deserves to go through what you did. No women should have to go through that pain, agony, and embarrassment," Draco said seriously. "Besides, I'm being paid for this."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You were making a really good explanation until you said you were getting paid for it."

Draco shrugged. "Oh well." He winked at her. "So when do you want to leave back to London?"

"We can easily apparate to my parents…wait, you can't because you've never been to it so you don't know what it looks like…" Hermione paused in thought. "I guess we can always fly…"

"Fly?"

"Airplane…it's a muggle way of transportation," Hermione paused and looked at Draco. "On second thought…flying in an airplane is an excellent idea."

"I don't like that sound of this."

"Oh, it's not that bad," said Hermione. "Here," she wrote down where and how to get to the airport, "meet me there at 10:00am Wednesday. Don't be late. I'm serious." Hermione gave him the address and the directions.

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?"

"Don't worry! It'll be fun," Hermione smiled. "Now, shoo, I have a million things to do now." She led Draco to the door. "See you Wednesday morning…and thanks!" She shut the door and went to go pack.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked this first chapter. Short I know, but all my stories start short like this...they most likely will get a little longer. I noticed as I reread this story, the characters are a little OOC...that was a total accident...kinda...I was trying to get them into their characters...I hope they will later...I don't know yet...so yeah...**

**Until the 3rd chapter of Harry Potter Idol or the 2nd chapter of this  
This is Kiwi  
Over and out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey. Here you go, the 2nd chapter of Paid Date. I hope you like. (smiles) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Get over it….**

**

* * *

**

Hermione dragged all her bags into the airport and hauled them into the baggage check on Thursday morning. She looked down at her watch and figured she had enough time to wait for Draco. She sat down on a chair and picked up a muggle magazine to read while she waited on Draco to get to the airport.

Five minutes later as Hermione's eyes flickered up and away from her magazine, she spotted Draco looking very lost and very confused. Hermione chuckled under her breath and got up, putting down the magazine and walked over to Draco.

"Glad you found it ok," said Hermione. She took one of his bags and led him to the baggage check.

"Yeah, well, I still can't believe you'd rather fly than apparate," muttered Draco. He rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Well, you've never flown before. I think it will be a wonderful experience," smiled Hermione. They got onto the plane and sat down in their seats.

Thirty minutes later, the plane was just getting in the air and Draco's knuckles were white because he was grabbing the armrest way too tight. Hermione was looking through the window, silently laughing. She took a deep breath and turned to Draco. "Hey, calm down. We're going to be fine."

"You expect me to be fine when this thing isn't being controlled with magic? Bloody hell…insane muggles," whispered Draco. He looked at her and relaxed his hands because they started to hurt.

"Just relax. Muggles are smarter than you make them out to be. Watch, we'll arrive in London in one piece, ok?" reassured Hermione. She patted his arm and turned back to the window. Then, she smiled, an evil plan forming in her head.

A light snoring came from Draco about two hours later. Hermione turned to him, rolling her eyes. "And he said he wouldn't be fine until we got off…" muttered Hermione. She rubbed her tired eyes and set up for a nap herself.

* * *

A couple hours later, they were both awaken by the fly attendants telling the passengers they were about to land their seat belts needed to be put on. Draco and Hermione looked at each other and laughed.

"You look horrible!" they both said at the same time. They laughed harder as they tried to get themselves cleaned up a little.

Once they landed, grabbed their bags, the left the airport and Hermione got a cab. "I can't believe we have to travel like muggles," Draco muttered to Hermione as they helped the driver stuff their bags in the trunk. He let Hermione into the car first and let her tell the driver where they were going before continuing. "I mean, it'd be faster if we…well you know."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know, but this is fine."

"But I have been sitting on my ass for…a long time!"

"Once we get to my mother and father's house, be free to run around the street or something…I don't care."

"Actually, I was thinking about a shower," said Draco. He watched Hermione shrug and rolled his eyes at her.

"Actually, good idea because we have a party to go to in two hours," said Hermione. "My whole family is going to be there, so we have to look good…I don't think mum and dad will be at the house, so you get to meet them later. They're probably at the Country Club getting things ready.

"Ok," said Draco. "So, what's your family like?"

"They are wonderful. They're a little weird, but harmless for the most part. Me and Kelsey are the only ones with wizard blood in us," said Hermione.

"You never mentioned having another witch in the family," commented Draco.

Hermione shrugged. "No one asked, I guess. Too much was going on a long time ago. She went to Beauxbatons." She blinked. "I'm not sure why I didn't mention her. We're really close…but then again…I never really talked about me family all that much…"

"I guess not. What's your dad like? I think he's the one I'm the most worried about," laughed Draco.

"Oh hardly. He won't kill you unless you do something really horrible. I love him so much. He's a really kind old man," giggled Hermione. "I can't wait to see him."

"And you mum?"

"I really missed her too. She's weird, but I love her to death. She's so funny. You'll like her," smiled Hermione She suddenly giggled and shook her head. "Be aware of my cousin, Tina, she's really insane…in a good way. I love her too though. Be warned, if your ass gets slapped…Tina most likely did it."

"I take it you have an…_interesting_…family right?"

"You could say that."

They arrived at Hermione's parent's house twenty minutes later. They dragged their bags upstairs to Hermione's old room. She laughed nervously at the dark blue room that was decorated with dolphins. "I had a little dolphin obsession awhile back. No need to worry. My mum wouldn't allow us to share a room together."

"This is not a 'little' obsession." Draco watched as the dolphin magically swam around the room on the walls. He noticed she had magically charmed the walls to move as an ocean would. He looked at her bed and saw dolphin sheets. She had a collection of glass dolphins around the room-all different.

"Okie, hurry up and take a shower," muttered Hermione.

"I'm afraid of going in there," said Draco. He put down his bags and went into Hermione's bathroom. Yet again, it was decorated with dolphins. "This isn't normal, Hermione!"

"Shut up! Dolphins happen to be my favorite animal," yelled Hermione from the room.

"No shit," said Draco and fell silent as he started to take a shower.

Hermione rolled her eyes and started to unpack her clothes and hung them in the wardrobe. Once that was done, she went over to one of her shelves and pulled down a box. She sat cross-legged on the floor and opened the box. She took out a few muggle pictures and more wizard pictures that moved. She flipped through them. They were pictures of her and Ron. She put them down and picked up a small velvet box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with a 10k diamond on it.

"You shouldn't do that. I am no good with tears," Draco closed the little box and placed it back in the bigger box and closed that. "Besides, we're going to make him and the rest of your family think we're in love." Hermione's eyes grew wide and looked at him. He winked at her. "Your turn for the shower."

Slightly flushed, Hermione gathered her bathrobe and hurried into the bathroom. She took a quick, but effective shower. She dried off with her towel, wrapped the towel like a turban on her head, and slipped into her bathrobe. She walked to her vanity table and started to apply her make-up.

"Why don't you do it with magic?" asked Draco. He was across the room with green boxers and a white long-long dress shirt on.

Hermione looked at him through the mirror and quickly looked away. "…Because…I like to do it myself," she said slowly as she applied her eyeliner. "I don't rely on magic as much as you do, Draco."

"So I have noticed," Draco replied as he pulled on his black tuxedo pants.

Hermione went to one of her bags and pulled out a white dress bag. She went into the bathroom and pulled off her bathrobe. Unzipping the dress bag, Hermione pulled out a beautiful royal purple dress. She smiled as she put it on, then blushed as she noticed that it hugged her nicely. Taking a deep breath, Hermione walked out of the bathroom, using magic to dry her hair. She sat back down and started to do her hair in a bun.

Once they were both dressed and ready to go, Hermione called a cab to take them to the Country Club for the party.

"You know, you haven't told me anything about your cousin that's to be married," said Draco in the car. He looked at Hermione, waiting for an answer.

"She…she's a little different that the rest of us," said Hermione. "Not because she's a witch, but Kelsey…she likes to be the center of attention. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but she's a little more out there than the rest of us…except maybe TJ, but Kelsey's different." Hermione looked at Draco. "You'll be able to spot her out quickly enough."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and a special thanks to those of you that reviewed the second chapter. I really like this story, it's really good. **

**Yes, for those of you who have seen The Wedding Date, I did get the idea from it. Hermione is Kat, Draco is Nick, Harry is Ed, Kelsey is Amy, Ron is Jeffrey, and Tina is TJ. I was going to have Ginny be Amy and Krum as Jeffrey, but as I started to write it, it didn't sound all that good that way, so I made up my own characters for Amy and TJ. **

**No, it's not going to be exactly like The Wedding Date, but there will be a few excerpts from the movie that will almost be the same, but not really. This story will a little longer than the movie was, but not by a whole bunch.**

**If you haven't seen The Wedding Date, you totally should. Great Movie!**

**I'm going to try and get new chapters up every Friday if I can. If I can't, then I am sorry, because school comes before writing fanfics. Sometimes school kills me, other times it doesn't. this week might because I have midterms all week. Bleh…**

**Okie, a special thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter:**

**Malfoyslover: I'm glad you love my story. (Smiles)**

**Bleeding Hearts Club: Yes, I love that movie too. (Giggles) it's so cute**

**Zarroc: Thanks so much for reviewing yet another of my stories. I appreciate that you enjoy my work enough to come back when I post another story. Thanks a bunch.**

**Michelle: Glad you like this story (smiles)**

**Serenitygirl13: Glad you like my story (smiles)**

**Natural-181: I love making cliffhangers. They're so fun to write. But I do hate reading them. It kills me.**

**Rilicious: There you go, another chapter…now on to the 3rd chapter hehehehhehhe**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, I did say that I would try to update this story every Friday, but that is not going to happen. School is murder and my teachers are flooding me with homework almost every night. So I will try to get chapters up as soon as I can, but school always comes first…so well….enjoy the 3rd chapter! Hope you like!**

* * *

Draco got out of the car first and opened the door for Hermione. It was time to start acting like her boyfriend. He held out his hand to help her out of the car. She took it gratefully, slipping her hand into his. 

"Ready?" asked Draco. He held out his elbow and Hermione took it, almost linking arms with him, but her arm wasn't through enough. Her hand just rested on the inside of his elbow.

"As ready as I'll ever be," said Hermione. She took a deep breath. "Let's go." She led him into the Country Club and through the party halls, until she found their party. Draco opened the door for them, allowing Hermione to go in first. She smiles and introduced Draco to family members that approached them.

"Ah! Mother!" Hermione smiled happily. She gave her mum a big hug.

"Hermione!" said Mrs. Granger. It's been far too long!" She hugged Hermione again and noticed Draco. "And who might this be?"

"This is Draco Malfoy," Hermione grabbed his hand. "We're dating."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Granger," Draco bowed slightly and kissed her hand. Hermione and Mrs. Granger laughed.

"Same to you Draco," smiled Mrs. Granger, "and call me Jane."

"Jane! Come here!" yelled someone from a few feet away.

"Well, if you two will excuse me…" Mrs. Granger disappeared into the crowd.

Smiling, Hermione led Draco around, introducing to more family members that approached when—

"HERMIONE!" squealed a high-pitched blonde woman five feet away. Some of the family members either laughed as they moved out of the way or shook their heads and moved away unhappily.

Hermione turned around into an oncoming collision. Kelsey had come out of nowhere and hugged Hermione tightly, almost knocking both of them over. "Kelsey…You could have killed us!"

Kelsey giggled. "Who's the hottie?" Before giving Hermione a chance to answer, she ran off to greet someone less.

"Um…" said Hermione. Draco looked at her with a weird look on his face. "That was Kelsey…"

"Wow…she is out there…"

"'Mione," said someone from behind them. Hermione turned around with a huge smile on her face.

"Dad!" She hugged her father. "Dad, there's someone I want you to meet. Dad, this is Draco Malfoy. We're dating." Her father looked at her then at Draco.

"Nice to meet you," Mr. Granger held out his hand for Draco to shake, which he did.

"Pleasure is all mine," said Draco. Mr. Granger nodded his head in thought.

"You're a wizard too, right?" asked Mr. Granger. He took a sip of his wine and looked at Draco.

"Yes sir, I am," replied Draco. "I went to school with Hermione." He took a drink of wine and winked at Hermione.

Hermione smiled. "I have to visit the ladies' room, I'll be right back." Draco nodded and Hermione walked to the bathroom.

When she exited the bathroom, Ron was exiting the men's bathroom. "Ah! Hello Hermione," said Ron. He walked toward her and kissed her cheek like he used too. Hermione almost got lost in time, until he stepped back.

"Hello Ron," smiled Hermione.

"How have—"

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I can't believe it!" screeched a voice from across the room it seemed. A dark-haired girl ran up to Hermione and gave her a big hug.

"Hi Tina," said Hermione. She smiled as she noticed her cousin hadn't quit smoking like she said she was.

Tina turned around to face Ron. "'Ello asshole. Since you stole eight years of my cousin's life, you wouldn't mind me stealing her away from you, would you?" Hermione stood behind her, covering her face with her hand, shaking her head. Then, she was being dragged away by Tina.

"You didn't have to do that," said Hermione as they slowed down to a walking pace.

"Yes I did," said Tine. She got them both a drink. "You, my love, are too bloody nice. Besides, I wasn't saving you from him," Hermione looked at her. "I was saving him from you."

"Is he here with someone?"

"What was five more minutes on that asshole when Mr. Tie-Me-Up-Tie-Me-Down," Tina said as she stared at Draco, "is right over there." Hermione followed Tina's gaze. Draco was talking to their older relatives. He looked at Hermione and winks. "Oh my God…what does he do?"

"He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts at my old school," Hermione said before she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh my God…I think I just cum…"

Hermione looked at her cousin weirdly before walking over to Draco and kissing him on the cheek. "How are you doing?"

"This is the most muggles I've ever been around and I am doing good," said Draco. "Your family is very nice." Hermione smiled thanks.

* * *

Draco left Hermione with her parents and Kelsey an hour later and went out onto a balcony for fresh air. The last person her wanted to see was leaning on the balcony, gulping down alcohol. Draco ignored him and went to the other side of the balcony. 

"What does Hermione-" Ron Weasley hiccuped, "-see in you?"

"I don't wish to talk to a man I've never liked, nor do I wish to talk to a drunk," Draco said without looking at Ron.

"I'm in love with her," said Ron, ignoring Draco's reply, "but she's here with someone else." Draco turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"There you are," smiled Hermione. She walked over to Draco and kissed him on the lips.

"Hi Hermione," said Ron, but was ignored. "Hi Hermione."

"Oh, hey yourself," said Hermione. She glanced at Ron and looked back at Draco, smiling.

Seeing as they didn't want anything to do with him, Ron went back into the party. Hermione eyed him until he disappeared into the crowd. She looked back at Draco.

"So, what did you guys talk about?"

"He seemed a little drunk, but I think he's still in love with you," said Draco. His eyes met her shocked brown eyes.

"You don't think he wants me back do you?" asked Hermione. She looked into the party nervously and back at Draco.

"I think he does."

* * *

**A/N: so, did you all like it so far? I hope you did…tell me in your reviews! I want at least five reviews on this chapter before I update again! **

**I can't wait until Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire! I'm so excited! I've seen like 4 trailers for the movie! AH! Less than 20 days! Hehehehhahahahahehhehehehaaa**

**Well, I have no more to say, so lets give a thanks to the wonderful reviewers:**

**Ca803- So do I, I love the movie! One of the greatest movies ever! Hehehhe**

**Kandygurl4- Hope you liked this chapter**

**Lisa Lew- I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**XXx xesha xXx – That's a secret hehehehehehehehe**

**Noxon1 – hehehehehhehehehehehehehehhehehehheheheeh I hope you like my story.   
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. School is overwhelming and I kinda had a writer's block. I know I shouldn't, since I'm basing it off The Wedding Date, but it's been a long time since I saw the movie…heh…I'm going to ask my mum if we can rent (cough)buy(cough) it this weekend so I can remember everything. **

**Okie, I finally watched the movie! Yay I remember what comes after the game: the parties! They are going to be very similar to the movies because I think they are the best parts, but of course they are going to be very different you. You'll just have to read to find out how different and similar they are! So, lets get to the chaper! Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Hermione, Draco, and her parents climbed the stairs of Hermione's parents' house. Hermione turned around at her door to stop her parents and Draco. "Um…where is Draco going to sleep? His things are in my room at the moment, but can easily be moved."

"Why move them?" asked her mother. "He's staying in your room."

"What?" asked an extremely shocked Hermione.

"He's staying in your room," with that, Mrs. Granger and Mr. Granger walked past Draco and Hermione and went to their room.

Hermione walked into her room and sat down on the bed. "Well, this isn't what I had in mind…"

"At the current moment, I don't give a rat's ass. I'm going to bed. I'm beat," yawned Draco. He climbed onto the other side of the bed and tempted to fall asleep.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Hermione turned around and blinked at him.

"Going to bed like I just said," grumbled Draco. His back was turned to her, so he couldn't see the glare she was giving him.

"And where do you expect me to sleep?" asked Hermione. Watching him shrug tiredly, she sighed. Grabbing extra pillows, she started to make a barrier in the middle of the bed. Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione climbed into the bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what Ron told Draco. "Maybe he really has matured."

* * *

"Fly faster you fat lard!" Ron screamed as he played Keeper during a tiny Quidditch game. He was screaming at Harry, who was currently head-to-head with Draco, the snitch a few feet away. Draco was a tiny bit closer to the snitch than Harry was. 

"Getting rusty Potter?" asked Draco; eyes fixed on the snitch.

"In your dreams Malfoy," muttered Harry. Draco smirked. He was getting closer and closer to the snitch. Draco glanced at Harry, who glanced back, glaring. Draco's fingertips brushed the golden ball, but the snitch dove just, as he was about to grab it.

Hermione watched from the ground. They weren't worried about the muggles seeing them. The area was warded muggles, except Hermione's family, away. She watched as Draco almost grabbed the snitch and thought, _'I told him to lose the game!'_

"Come on you sexy little monkey!" Tina screamed at Draco.

Hermione laughed and watched as the snitch sped down to the ground. The snitch raced back up into the sky a dew feet from the ground. Both men let out an angry noise from deep in their throats and pulled up, speeding.

Getting tired of the damned snitch, Draco sped faster and faster, until he was about a foot ahead. He held out his arm to find that he needed another inch so he could catch it. Scooting up on his broom some, his fingers curled around the tiny golden ball. Smirking at Harry as he hovered in the air.

"You are getting rusty groom," sneered Draco. He laughed as he flew down to the ground. He landed and walked over to Hermione, holding up the snitch for Ron to see. Ron flew down with a scowl on his face.

Hermione hugged Draco. "I thought you were supposed to be helping me," she whispered in his ear.

"I am helping you," he whispered in her ear as they turned around so Hermione could see his anger.

Hermione jumped, wrapping her legs around Draco's waist. He held her up by her bottom. Hermione kissed him, keeping her eyes on Ron. Ron looked pissed that they had lost the game, but also for the fact that his ex was kissing his childhood enemy. Hermione broke the kiss, smiling. She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. Her plan on making Ron jealous was working.

* * *

Hermione sat on her vanity table. Draco sat on the bed, reading a book. Hermione put on lipstick, smacking her lips, trying to get Draco's attention. Draco looked at her funny, so she stopped. 

"What's with the socks?" asked Draco as they walked out of the house.

Hermione was wearing a short light bright blue skirt, same color shirt with a hot pink diamond-shaped vest over it. She wore hot pink knee-length, with the same design as her vest socks. She wore blue heels with them.

"It's a golf theme bachorlette party," she replied, pulling down her skirt some.

"Golf?"

"Muggle sport."

"Oh."

"How many women have you been with? Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Player," Hermione asked as they drove to the bar where the party was being held.

"The Slytherin Player?" laughed Draco. "I haven't heard that nickname in a while."

"Well, how many did you sleep with?" asked Hermione with much curiosity. She looked over at him as he drove.

Draco glanced at her oddly and looked back at the road. "It's not about the sex you know," answered Draco truthfully.

"Right."

"I'm serious. It's not about the sex, but making them special," replied Draco. He pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car.

"Show me," demanded Hermione with a smile.

He walked around her. "I wonder what's holding me back?"

"Come on, show me."

Sighing quietly to himself, he placed his hand on her stomach and pushed her against the car. She looked at him, horrified. "Relax. I am not going to kiss you. Close your eyes. I won't kiss you." Hermione obeyed, closing her eyes. She felt him lean against her. "Your safe. You can relax. He's going to be so sorry he lost you, so stop worrying." He whispered in her ear. She felt his breath on her neck. "Forget the past. Forget the pain and remember what a wonderful woman you are. Do that, and he'll realize what he lost."

"Shit, you really are worth every penny."

"You should get going."

"Yeah, ok," said Hermione as she got off the car and started to walk away. Draco, noticing that she was going the wrong way, set her on the right direction.

"To Kelsey!" yelled Hermione over the giggling girls once she was in the bar. She held up her shot of Jack Daniels and drank the toast.

"I thought you'd need this," said Draco as he walked through the bar and up to Hermione.

"Silly me, where was my head?"

As he was about to leave, Tina stopped him. "Listen, why don't you stay?"

Laughing slightly. Draco was immediately swarmed with gold-clad girls. "Have you smelt him?" one of the asked the others.

"Oh, he's smells nice."

"I can't believe 'Mione here gets to shag this guy. You should send God your respects," commented Tina to Hermione and Kelsey. "Look at those buns…fresh from the over…"

"Well, thank you for inviting me in this female tradition." Draco was handed a shot of Jack. "Here's to the husbands who won you, the losers who lost you, and the lucky bastards who have yet to meet you." Everyone gulped down his or her drunks, laughing.

"Thanks for being the cock in the hen house!" yelled Kelsey over the cheering girls. Everyone laughed.

Laughing, Hermione walked Draco to the door and gave him a quick kiss. Tina whistled. Smiling, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and really kissed him. In the middle of the kiss, Draco looked at her, then closed his eyes, deepening the kiss some.

"I can't believe you snagged him first. I. Am. So. Jealous!" said Tina once Draco left. "Will someone buy my who-haw a drink?"

* * *

**A/N: I was going to make this chapter a lot longer, but I'm going to end here. I was going to make it longer, then I saw that I hadn't updated for over a month, so I was like "Crap! I need to get a chapter up!" so I'm going to put it up now. The 5th chapter should be here soon since next Friday is last day of school until Jan. 3 because of Winter Break, so I'll be able to update the other two stories as well. **

**Oh, and when you all have time, can you go and read and review Harry Potter Idol? It's my first comdey fic and i don't want to update when only two people have reviewed. Please, much will be appreciated. **

**Well, here's a thanks for those of you who have reviewed. ((I didn't do this on SFYSN(so far yet so near) because now I can email you guys back, so this will be the last story I do this on ))**

**Rilicious- sorry for the long wait for the update hehe (scratches back of head)**

**Zarrco- this is a Draco/Hermione story. Sorry for the confusion. It's different from other Dr/Hr stories huh?**

**Lady Gwynevere****-** **thanks a bunch**

**Kichou- thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait **

**The Gryffindor Drummer- sorry for the wait, hope you enjoyed the chapter hehehehe**

**.x.X.x. xesha .x.X.x.****- hehehe I'm not going to tell hehehhehee! Here's another chapter that won't answer your question huh? Hehehehe**

**singforthemoment- sorry I can't update faster, school's a bummer, but I try my best to update quicker.**

**Xxdanixx heheheheh I love it too. It is cute hehehehehehe**

**Sar- sorry for the long wait, I'm trying my best to get this story up faster  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I had finished this chapter a couple hours after posting the fourth chapter, but I didn't want to post it so soon. So I waited a week, and that week has finally ended and here's the fifth chapter! It's a little short too. And this contains the "boat" scene from the movie, but it doesn't go into detail at all. It's only like the first part of it. I almost didn't want to add it, but I decided to anyway. It's still okay for my younger reviewers…do I have young reviewers? I'm not sure, but you guys can still read it. Nothing bad.**

**

* * *

**

"Look at him," muttered Ron at the bachelor party. He nodded at Draco, who was across the room, examining random muggle items.

"Wha?" asked a drunken Harry. Ron filled his glass with more beer.

"I just don't like him. Same as always: walking around like he owns the place," said Ron. He downed his beer and filled it up with more.

"Your just jealous that he has less than 10 body fat and is shagging your ex," laughed Harry. He took a drink of his beer as Ron shoved him, almost making Harry drop his glass. Harry glared at him for a second. Then, he went back to drinking.

"I didn't deserve her back then," commented Ron as he once again filled their glasses.

"And you do now?" asked Harry curiously, as he looked at Ron.

Ron didn't have a chance to answer, because loud cheers erupted by the men in the room. Harry turned around to see two strippers enter the room. "Oh no!" said Harry, gently putting his head on the counter.

* * *

Hermione sat at the counter of another bar. She had just finished her "7th hole." Kelsey, completely drunk, ran up behind her and hugged her tightly. "I love you!" she said as she sat down next to Hermione. Suddenly, her bottom lip began to tremble. "I can't do this."

"The 7th hole?"

"No, the wedding," Kelsey looked at her with teary eyes. "I shouldn't be allowed to get married.

"Woah, what's wrong?"

The bartender handed Kelsey her drink and a catchy techno song came on. "TINA!" said Kelsey cheerfully. She grabbed her drink and went out onto the dance floor, never answering Hermione's question. Hermione just stared at her oddly. Shaking her head, she ordered another drink.

* * *

Can you believe Ronald?" asked a drunk-very drunk- Harry. He put his hand on Draco's shoulder to keep him from falling. "Like I would sleep with a stripper! I'm about to be married!"

"It's been my experience that a man in love doesn't need or want a stripper," commented Draco.

"How do you know so much…about so much?"

"Because I'm a hooker."

Harry burst out laughing hysterically. He stopped for a moment and then started to laugh harder. "That's…so…funny!" He laughed as he went into the house. Draco smiled and shook his head.

* * *

The girls were all laughing hysterically as they waited near the Leaky Cauldron, if they could see it, as Hermione went to Diagon Alley and pulled out 1400 galleons from her vault. She stumbled back through Diagon Alley, through the Leaky Cauldron, and got back into the car. Tina got out of the car, kissing Hermione on the cheek and stumbled down the street.

Hermione and Kelsey stood up through the sunroof of the limo, screaming to the world that Kelsey was getting married. They were really drunk.

* * *

Kelsey went straight to bed when they had gotten home. Hermione went into the kitchen for a glass of water. She sat on the counter and stared into space, thinking.

She quietly walked into her room and grabbed Draco's hand. He woke up and looked at her funny. "Are you okay?"

"Shh…" She whispered. She gave him a shirt and walked out of the room. Draco pulled on the shirt and followed her out of the house and into her father's boat. She led him into the cabin and pulled off his shirt, gently pushing him down on the bed at the same time. She pulled off her shirt, slipped off her bra, and crawled on top of him.

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke up and looked at Hermione's sleeping form. Smiling, he got dressed and climbed out of the boat and sneaked back into the house. Hermione woke up son after and went up to her room, looking in a bag of jingling galleons. When the door opened and Draco walked in, carrying a tray, Hermione hid the bag under the bed sheets and sat on it. Draco went in to kiss her, but Hermione stopped him.

"I need to know, did anything happen last night?" Hermione asked him, curiosity filled her voice and eyes.

Draco stared at her, shocked and hurt, but he didn't show it. _'She doesn't even remember!'_ he thought to himself. "Nope." He answered her.

"Ok, good," smiled Hermione. She went into her bathroom to take a shower.

Draco watched her leave and pulled away the covers, reveling the bag. He opened it and counted it. A look of anger and a bit of hurt showed on his face as he went to the bathroom and opened the shower curtain. Hermione squeaked, holding her breasts and turned around.

"Is this for last night?"

"O-Of course not. Nothing happened right?"

"If I were going to charge you, I would have told you."

"I didn't want you to think that I was expecting something if something had happened," explained Hermione.

Draco shook his head and walked out of the bathroom. "By the way, your 300 short," Draco told her. He had just made that up in his mind to make her angry.

Hermione grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. She stormed out of the bathroom. "If-IF-something had happened, I would have to pay you 1700 galleons!"

"But nothing happened, so you get to keep your money," Draco said, walking out of her room.

Hermione got dressed in a cute summer dress. They had promised Harry and Kelsey that they would accompany them to dance lessons. She walked downstairs and kissed her father a good morning.

They arrived at the dance academy and walked into the reserved room. Still pissed at each other, they still paired up. Hermione sighed and brought him closer to her. Draco rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong Draco? Two left feet?" Hermione asked coldly. Draco held out his foot, causing Hermione to trip. He brought her up with a spin and she glared at him. They danced around a few minutes before Hermione brought her heel down on his foot. Draco's face screwed up in pain. He looked at Hermione and started to spin around quickly. They both couldn't help but smile and laugh. Draco hugged her and she hugged him back.

* * *

**A/N: Why are these chapters so short! V.V…oh well, this chapter came by quickly. Umm…how was it? It was a little rushed wasn't it? Well, the next chapters are going to be fun to write because I like the ending half of the movie. Its sad, happy, cute all at the same time hhehhehehehe please stay tuned for the next chapter of Paid Date! And while you are waiting, please read Harry Potter Idol, my first comedy fiction, I need people to vote of it. I only got two reviews so far on that story v.v,**

**Well, until next time  
****This is Kiwi  
****Over and Out **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm glad that these chapters are coming by faster than the first few. Although they are short, so was the movie right? An hour and 20 minutes. Short cute movie short cute fanfic. Hehehehehhe (smiles) So…its almost over…one more chapter after this. **

**Then I can work on Harry Potter Idol and So Far Yet So Near harder than I have been. Go read and review what I have now. I need people to vote on Harry Potter Idol. I only got two reviews V.V, T.T **

**So, here's the sixth chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Draco and Hermione sat down on the stoop of Hermione's parents' house. Hermione laughed at something he said. Then, the conversation turned serious. "What made you say yes to me?" asked Hermione curiously.

"The sound of your voice," answered Draco. He looked over at her with gray eyes.

"Desperation?" laughed Hermione. She looked at him and met his eyes with her brown ones.

"Hope."

"Get a move on you love-birds! I'm getting married in the morning!" shouted Harry as he and Kelsey drove by in a car. He was shouting about them getting to the summer home already. The family was having a little picnic by the lake. Smiling, the two got into a car and drove to the summer home.

* * *

"Has anyone seen my future wife? If I don't serve her first, she'll be furious," asked Harry while Hermione, her father, and Tina played cards. Draco watched. Hermione stood up and put her fists on her hips.

"Have you guys ever had an honest to God fight?" Hermione laughed and pushed her best friend gently.

"No, we haven't," said Harry. "And I've heard that make-up sex is the best kind…not that I'm ever gonna find out."

"Ok," said Hermione as Tina stood up. "Gimme your wienie Harry!" She yelled as Harry covered the plate of hot dogs with his arm.

"No! Go away!" said Harry as he ran away from the girls.

Draco laughed, shaking his head. "Your good with women," he heard Mr. Granger say. Draco looked at him. "Why don't you go rustle up the bride and get her to join us."

* * *

"Why are you telling me this?" cried Kelsey. Ron had her hands in his. "I love Harry."

"I just need to know-" said Ron before Draco came in. Ron's eyes stared at Draco in shock and dropped Kelsey's hands, "blue or white shirt to the wedding," finished Ron as he brushed past Draco, leaving the boathouse.

Draco stared at him, then looked at Kelsey with curious eyes, "Do you believe a place has a memory? Even before me and Harry started dating, the four of us used to come down her all the time," Kelsey told him. She grabbed a pillow and sat down on a chair. "Let's hope it doesn't remember everything."

* * *

"Um…Hermione? Can I talk to you?" asked Ron. Hermione, about to answer, was interrupted by her mother.

"You stole eight years of my daughter's life with your bullshit and you just want to talk to her? Go ahead," retorted her mother as she drank her wine. Ron walked away.

"Mom, a little less info next time," Hermione whispered and followed Ron.

"I don't know how to say this," muttered Ron as he racked his brain for a way to tell her. "Sometimes things happen that one can't explain or stop. Sometimes things happen for a reason or by fate."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Hermione-" Ron laughed nervously. He stopped talking when Hermione's eyes weren't looking at him, but behind him. "You're not even listening to me!"

"E-Excuse me," said Hermione. Behind Ron, on top of a nearby hill stood Draco. He looked worried. Hermione ran up to him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Draco stared at her for a second and then shook his head. "Nothing's wrong," he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. Hermione smiled and they walked back to the picnic.

* * *

Hermione laughed at something her mother had said. The family, Harry, Ron, and Draco sat outside, having a luncheon. Tomorrow was the big day for Kelsey and Harry.

"I'm going to get some more wine," laughed Hermione. She stood up and grabbed three empty bottles. Ron stood, grabbing two bottles, and followed Hermione. Draco watched for a second and then followed slowly and quietly.

Hermione scanned the rows and columns of wine for the ones she wanted. Ron followed her, "I though…sorry…I feel like I owe you an explanation…"

"Hey, look, everything is fine…truthfully, I brought Draco here…to torture you…for the whole weekend," said Hermione. She pulled out a wine bottle. "But, something happened…I hope this doesn't hurt your feelings, but I'm sick of you and me." From the doorway, Draco smiled and went back outside. Hermione turned and walked away, laughing. "Let's just go back up there and eat 'til we puke."

"I spelt with your cousin," blurted Ron. He laughed nervously.

Hermione stopped and turned around slowly. "Excuse me?"

"I shagged Kelsey. That's why I broke up with you. Then you left and we kept at it, until we thought it was morally wrong," explained Ron. "Then, after Harry proposed to her, I realized I'm in love with her." Ron stopped, expecting Hermione to say something. She just stared at him, shocked and hurt. "Oh, good Lord, say something, please." Hermione just stared and walked away slowly.

Tina ran up to Hermione once she was out of the house and back to the party. "Oh my God, he's told you."

Hermione stared at her. "You knew?"

"'Mione…I'm so sorry," Tina looked at Kelsey. Kelsey got up and rushed over to her. Hermione just glared.

"Hermione, I am so sorry," said Kelsey. Hermione just walked away from her, too disgusted to speak to her. Draco pushed his way through Ron and Kelsey and hugged Hermione. Hermione hugged him back. "I can't believe you told her!" Kelsey said to Draco. He looked at her and back at Hermione. Hermione stared at him and pushed him away. Draco glared at Kelsey.

Thunder rolled in the sky and it began to rain. Hermione turned around and ran off. Draco followed her. It began to pour, soaking the party and the guests.

"Leave me alone. I can't believe you didn't tell me," cried Hermione. She slowed down to a fast pace walk.

"Stop," called Draco. He finally caught up with her.

"I can't believe I trusted you."

"Come on, you gotta stop running."

Hermione stopped and turned to face him. "How could you not have told me?"

"What did you expect me to say?" asked Draco defensively.

"You let me make a fool of myself. You lied to me. I guess I should be surprised, huh?" cried Hermione. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Because that's who you are. Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy."

Draco stared at her for a second. "Oh yeah, judge me Hermione. That's a good one. Point a finger at me, the guy you paid to be your boyfriend."

"You're right," cried Hermione. "You're right. I wanted everyone to believe that I was happy, I paid 6,000 galleons for a lie and at the end of the day, the only one falling for it, was me. I wish I can say it was worth it."

"Yeah, hate me Hermione," said Draco. He was about to walk away, but stopped. "I think your running a little low on energy on this whole Ron thing. Maybe now you'll be able to hold onto this long enough to ruin your next relationship." Draco turned around and left Hermione crying in the rain.

* * *

Draco walked out of the lake house. His bags where slung over his shoulders. Harry followed him. "Draco?"

"I'm just checking into a hotel."

"Don't be stupid," said Harry, ignoring Draco's glare. He threw Draco the keys. "Take the car."

Draco caught the keys with ease. "Thanks Harry," he muttered and walked toward the car.

Harry hesitated for a moment. He looked around. "Actually, the boathouse is empty." He threw Draco the keys. Draco looked up just in time to catch them. "I don't know what happened between you two, but I've never seen Hermione so happy." Draco looked at him weirdly. "I mean, you could be more prefect unless she paid you." Draco looked down and got into the car.

"Thanks Harry," said Draco and he pulled out of the driveway and drove down to the boathouse.

* * *

**A/N: So? You like? I hope you did. (sighs) one more chapter and this story is done. V.V, T,T how sad. But all stories have to end sooner or later right? This one just decided to end a little sooner than most of my stories. Well, review and stay tuned for the next chapter of Paid Date. Oh! And go read Harry Potter Idol and So Far Yet So Near, my other latest fanfics.**

**Until Next Time  
****This is Kiwi  
****Over and Out**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As I finished writing this story into my notebook, I realized that I don't like this story much…but I've noticed at you, my reviewers, do and that makes me happy. This is the final chapter to this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading and reviewing this story. That means a lot when someone tells me that they liked my writing. So thanks to everyone and here's the final chapter.**

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom where she and Draco were staying in. She slowly dried her hair with a towel, not bothering to use magic. She sniffed and whipped her eyes. There was a knock on the door, but Hermione didn't bother saying anything. The door opened and Kelsey walked in. Hermione saw her through the mirror, but didn't say anything.

"I just want to thank you for not outing me in front of Harry," said Kelsey. She held her hands in front of her. "I want to tell him, just not the day before our wedding. They say timing is everything."

"You're right, Hermione said as she turned around to face her cousin. "You should time it right." Kelsey smiled, looking down. "When you do tell him that you repeatedly screwed his best friend, he won't feel like the world is crashing down on him because you tricked him into marrying you." She glared at her cousin.

"Hermione," said Kelsey, her eyes swelling up with tears.

"Don't worry," snapped Hermione. "Your wedding will be perfect. I'll smile and say all the right things, but tonight, right now, everything's not okay." Hermione turned around and continued drying off. Kelsey started to cry and walked out of the room.

* * *

The next morning, there was a rush to get to the church. Hermione was still hurt and angry with Kelsey, Ron, and Draco, but she smiled when pictures were taken and said the right things when she had too.

Once they got to the church, there was an hour before the wedding started. Hermione sat on the stone steps, a sad and hurt looked upon her face. She played with the hem of her blue Bride Maid's gown.

"Is this really what you want?" asked her father from behind her. Hermione jumped and turned to stare. "For as long as I could remember, you've never been as happy as you were with Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione looked down and shook her head. "It's over."

"But you love him," said Mr. Granger. Hermione looked at him. "Do you think he's 'The One'?" Hermione blinked at her father. Smiling, she kissed his cheek and ran for a car. Her destination: the boathouse.

* * *

Kelsey paced the room near the altar. She looked extremely worried. Harry came in; his hands covered his eyes so he wouldn't see his bride. "What is it Hun?" Kelsey went to remove his hands from his face, so she could look into his eyes. "No! Hun, that's bad luck!"

"Harry, please," muttered Kelsey sadly. Harry removed his hands from his face slowly and looked at Kelsey. Worry filled his eyes. Was she having second thoughts?

"Is something the matter?"

* * *

Hermione parked the car and ran into the boathouse. "Draco?" she called, but no answer was heard. She was too late. Draco had already gone and left. She sighed sadly and noticed a bag on the table. Curiously, she went over to it. It was the same that she had 6,000 galleons she had gave Draco. Beside it was a note addressed to her.

_It's all there. Trust me.  
__Draco Malfoy_

Hermione sighed and went back to the church.

* * *

"Does…Hermione know?" asked Harry. Kelsey just finished telling him about what happened between Ron and her. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Ron told her last night."

Harry blinked. He suddenly got really angry. "Excuse me." He walked past her. He walked out of the room and glared at Ron.

"Harry?" Ron said with wide eyes and ran for the door. "Calm down Harry!" Ron yelled behind him and he ran down the street. Harry was hot on his heels. "I've given up! she loves you! So what's the problem!"

"You dirty pig!" yelled Harry. "You were engaged to Hermione!"

Draco, who was going to go to the airport, looked at Ron and Harry oddly and decided to follow them.

"I look like a total wanker, don't I?" asked Harry after he picked himself off the ground after falling. Draco slowly drove next to him.

"Yeah," laughed Draco. "Get into the car Harry, Weasley's half-way to France by now." Draco pulled over so Harry could get into the car.

"I knew she was seeing someone when we finally got together," Harry told Draco, "but, not Ron." He paused and Draco waited for him to go on. "I've had her up on a peda stool…ever since I put her up there…"

"It takes a lot of courage to let someone love you, but it takes a lot more to love them back," said Draco. Harry nodded in agreement. "If you give up, then run away, then there's nothing you can do to go back. But if she knows your shit and you know hers, and you still rather leave, then so be it." Draco paused for a moment, letting that sink in. "Or you can look at it this way, if you go back, you'll spend the rest of your life having great make-up sex." Harry snapped his head at Draco with wide eyes.

* * *

Hermione arrived at the church, sad. Her hair was messed up from the running and she wasn't in the mood to go into the church. Harry ran past her and down the path that led to the church. "Harry?"

"Gotta run!"

"Hi," said someone from behind her. She gasped and turned to look at Draco.

"Hi," she said breathlessly.

"I was just gong to leave you and never come back," admitted Draco. "Then, I realized that I'd rather fight with you then make love with someone else." They smiled and Draco kissed her. "I've got to go."

"What? No, you can't."

"I have to. I'm the Best Man," smiled Draco. He took her hand and they ran into the church together.

Draco and Hermione walked down the isle together, smiling. Draco tired to tighten his tied, but was unsuccessful. Hermione giggled and passed him the flowers to hold. She tightened the tied and took the flowers back. Smiling, the parted and Hermione stood with the other bride's maids while Draco stood behind Harry. Draco winked at Hermione, who returned the wink.

Harry stood, smiling as Kelsey walked down the isle with her father. "Let's do this," he whispered when Kelsey reached him. She smiled and nodded.

After the wedding, Hermione stood up to toast the newlyweds. "Harry, I am so glad you fell in love with my cousin. Be good to one another." Kelsey mouthed 'I love you' to Hermione and Hermione smiled, raising her glass and drinking from it.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not so happy about this chapter…but I tried to get it close to the movie as possible and this is how it turned out. I'm not going to put the after the wedding part in the movie…you guys will just have to watch The Wedding Date hehehehehhee. Thank you to all that kept me going with encouraging words. You have no idea how much that helps a writer…maybe you do since most of you are writers yourselves hehehehehe. **

**There's not going to be a sequel, so don't ask. And I know that this story is exactly like the Wedding Date…well not EXACTLY, but close enough. I did that on purpose.**

**Stay tuned for some more of my future work. And please go read Harry Potter Idol and So Near, Yet So Far, my current stories that are currently being worked on. I just need to send the 5th chapter of Harry Potter Idol to Scott to fill out his part up put it up. I've finished writing the 3rd chapter of SNYSF, I just need to get it typed up, so that should be here soon.**

**Well, until next time you see me,  
****This is Kiwi-san  
****Over and Out.**


End file.
